Raven, Wraith and Rachel
by Evilbakuragirl
Summary: Raven has a brother and sister. One day her brother comes to her with news: Slade has kidnapped their sister. The titans will do anything to get her back, even if it means awakening BB's ex BBxR, BBxT, SFxRob. Set after series 4


**Title**: Raven, Wraith and Rachel

**Author**: Arkarian1771

**Summary**: Raven has a brother and sister whom she never revealed to the titans. One day her brother, Wraith, comes to her with news - Slade has kidnapped their little sister. Wraith will do anything to get her back and Raven has sworn to help him, even if it means awakening her boyfriend's ex, Terra. (BbxR, SfxRob, BbXT, CyXBee)

**Chapter**: Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans. I do however own Wraith, Rachel and this plot. So don't steal!

Rain pelted down from the dark sky as a pale tall figure flew silently to the top of titan tower, landing light footedly on the roof. Silver blue eyes scanned the building seeing through the pressing darkness. The figure slowly began to walk to the stairs down into the main part of the tower when a dark purple orb encased him. "Stop!" came a commanding voice from the darkness. The figure pressed himself against the orb trying to find a weakness "Raven! Rae it's me!" he yelled out "Your _brother!_" The orb enclosing him suddenly dissaperated and he fell to the floor with a thud. Raven stepped out of the shadows her eyes wide. "Wraith?" she asked walking over to the taller boy. "yes" he replied softly, giving her a warm hug. "I thought you'd forgotten me for a minute then" he whispered. Her dark eyes looked up at him, "I had."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The titan's sat in the main room all looking astonished, apart from Beatboy who was quite litteraly asleep on his feet. Starfire was the first to recover. "Friend Raven! Why did you not tell us of your brother!" she cried jumping up and hugging the new comer. Wraith looked rather disgruntles and tried to peal Starfire off of him "I came here to -" he began. "This is really... I had no idea" Robin put in glaring at Wraith slightly. Starfire blushed and pulled away from Wraith and went back over next to Robin. "I need your -" Wraith started again "Welcome to Titan Tower man" Cyborg said shaking his hand. "Thank you. Now I really need to tell -" Wraith was cut off again as Beast boy jumped up awake. "Dude, who's the dude!" he shouted and everyone sweat dropped. "He's my brother" Raven said calmly and Beastboys jaw dropped open. "Raven hunny, you never said you had a bro!" he said wrapping his arm around Raven's waist. Wraith coughed extremely loudly and everyone looked at him confused. "As I was saying... Raven I came here for you're help and I you're friends' too... and I guess you're boyfriend's..." he said giving Beastboy a hateful look. Raven ignored it, "What for." she asked, "Your little sister, Rachel, Has been kidnapped" he explained looking her directly in the eye.

"We'll do anything we can." Beast boy said immediatly and everyone stared at him. "What!" he asked. "Sorry, we just thought you were slow..." Cyborg said. "haha" Beast boy sarcastically said. "We will help you get our sister back." Raven put in before Cyborg and Beast boy could start arguing. All the titan's nodded in agreement. "Do you know who has taken your dearest sister?" Starfire asked Wraith. "Yes, he calls himself Slade" he replied frowning slightly. "Slade!" Robin growled clutching the seat arm. "We'll need all the help we can get or we'll never get her back" Cyborg muttered. "I'll contact Titan's East" he added and all the titan's walked off apart from Wraith, Raven and Beast boy. "So... what was you're name again?" Beast boy asked breaking the unnerving silence. Wraith gave him dead eye as lightning flashed outside highlighting his Silver hair and eyes. "Wraith" he said simply. "Raven, Wraith and Rachel... you're mother sure liked the R's" Beast boy muttered.

**Hope you enjoed the prologue.**

**I know it was very short**

**If I get Two reviews I'll continure**


End file.
